


Prompt

by NoSkyHere (Minedarkness)



Category: Outlast (Video Games), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Body Horror, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minedarkness/pseuds/NoSkyHere
Summary: Prompt Umbrella Academy/Outlast  Crossover Klaus as the Walrider's host.





	Prompt

hey i have this prompt for tua in which Klaus alternatively causes the Apocalypse by beeing sold at a young age from Reginald to his friend dr. Rudolf Wernecke who Experiments on him some more to basically shape him in the perfect host for the walrider

would anyone like to write it?


End file.
